model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac E. Hiltshire/Story
This page is always a work in progress. Not all scenes have been included; only scenes that further Isaac's story and develop him as a character. Some scenes may have been interpreted differently by other characters. 'Before Hogwarts' Isaac grew up in Camberwell in the London Borough of Southwark with his mother, a Muggle named Alice Hiltshire, and his biological sister, who was his best friend as a young child. His father, who is a wizard, left the family shortly after Amelia was born to serve time in Azkaban for illegal dragon dealing. However, all information about Einar was not made known to Isaac for his whole childhood. According to Isaac, his father made his name Isaac's middle name before leaving, branding Isaac as a constant reminder to the rest of his family. Alice remarried to a man named Arthur Harrington, who has two young daughters named Abigail and Amanda. Back home, Isaac was encouraged to do well in school and attend his private violin lessons, but his childish and rebellious personality was obviously not a good fit for this standard. The only thing he legitimately enjoyed was being on the school's makeshift/unofficial baseball team, claiming he was the fastest and the only one who had scored a home run. Because the other students disliked of his oblivious and loud personality, he found solace in the older delinquents at his school. He was introduced to them by his older next-door neighbor, Cooper. He was a bit of a "cabin boy" to the group, and he followed them around as they skipped school, stole things, got into fights, and played baseball or street hockey. He missed school and his music lessons to join their adventures, seeking their approval. Of course, they did not take him seriously due to his age and often peer pressured him to break rules, abandoned him in shady neighborhoods or stores, or made fun of him. They eventually hazed him by forcing him to physically fight a boy from another school. Isaac, being younger and weaker than everyone else at the age of ten, knew he had no way of beating an older boy from their rival school. As the opponent came in for a punch, he got electrically shocked by Isaac’s arm trying to feebly block his fist due to his intense fear. Cooper then intentionally broke Isaac's leg, claiming that baseball took up too much of his time. Isaac was never able to be as fast as he used to anymore, and quit baseball. (Monologue: "Run Home") At some point, Isaac got expelled from his school, which he reveals to some of his Hogwarts classmates in his first year. Because he was unable to fulfill his mother’s expectations, she began to focus on his younger siblings instead, leaving him to do whatever he pleased, such as read comics and wander the city to visit arcades. Amelia began to despise Isaac for leaving her alone with the work and disturbing the peace of the family. 'First Year (2024-2025)' Summer of 2024 Isaac received an acceptance letter via owl. Alice Hiltshire was reluctant at first, not wanting to let her son follow in her husband's path and possibly get hurt due to his careless nature. But she knew that no matter what she thought, she knew her son was indeed just like his father, and would be more likely to succeed in the wizarding world. Because Alice was already somewhat familiarized with the wizarding world thanks to her ex-husband, she allowed Isaac to do some school shopping by himself in Diagon Alley. There, he befriended Leila Finkle, Tanya Kozlova, and Toby Hunt. Isaac frequently boasted about being a future Gryffindor. He was obsessed with brave Muggle superheroes and claimed that red was the color of heroes, so he was desperate to be sorted into that house. The children explored Diagon Alley together and ran into a mysterious postgraduate named Orwell Galilei, who immediately impressed Isaac with his aloof and collected personality. Isaac idolized Orwell the moment he saw him; he thought Orwell's physical strength as well as his cool demeanor was admirable. Orwell agreed to accompany the group for a quick trip through Knockturn Alley. Once the brief, uneventful visit was over, Orwell returned them to Diagon Alley and each child returned home. Isaac visited The Leaky Cauldron alone one afternoon, and discovered that Orwell was sitting inside. Isaac, who had began to look up to the former Hufflepuff, sat down with him and discussed the wizarding world. He also got the chance to taste butterbeer for the first time. Summer Camp Isaac became acquainted with several people in summer camp, including Lilac Underwood, Rayan Seif, and Madison Bennett. Isaac Colovaria'd his hair black (to look like Orwell), and his robes red (to look like a Gryffindor), but this angered one of his snappish classmates, October Zara Quarscophus. October and Toby had sparked a rivalry due to wanting to be the best in potions, and because Isaac was one of Toby's friends, October was not fond of Isaac and his blithe demeanor at all. Train Ride and Sorting According to Isaac, his mother did not see him off at the platform because she had to attend his sister's gymnastics meet. He occupied Compartment 1 with Tanya, Leila, and Toby for a bit before deciding to explore the train and greet other friends, such as Lilac and Rayan. During the boat ride, Isaac was no longer excited. He confided with his friends about how he did not want everyone to be sorted into different houses, because they would all meet other like-minded people and forget about each other, or the competition for the house cup and Quidditch cup would stir rivalries and drive them apart. He wished summer had never ended. Isaac was extremely nervous during the Sorting, and the apprehensiveness from the boat ride still lingered. The Sorting Hat was especially snarky that year for whatever reason and mocked the Hufflepuff house the whole time. To Isaac's dismay, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, accompanied by a few condescending statements from the Sorting Hat. Isaac had been confidently declaring himself as Gryffindor the entire summer and felt crushed, so he began to cry at the feast. However, he soon learned that Orwell was also a Hufflepuff when he was a Hogwarts student, and that completely turned his whole attitude around. First Term Isaac wanted to learn BSL in order to communicate with his deaf/mute friends more effectively, so he began to learn from upperclassmen. He was also assigned to be James Vincent Hale's mentee. However, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff did not meet each other in person until Isaac, Toby, and Leila ran into James and his friend Felix in the library. Isaac was immediately dazzled by James, who was a Gryffindor prefect seventh-year, ''and ''the Quidditch captain for his house. Meanwhile, Leila seemed to express interest in Felix. Donatello Rolland, a third-year Slytherin, entered the library, and James and Felix suddenly started attacking him due to past altercations. The confused first-years were dragged out of the line of fire as James threw a sword into Donatello while Felix blew up a large portion of the library. James was expelled from Hogwarts, and Isaac was left mentorless. Toby offered to "share" his mentor, Klaus Kruger, with Isaac. Klaus, a second-year Slytherin, was bizarre, irrational, and had somewhat of a poor reputation at school, but Isaac agreed anyway because Klaus seemed kind to him. As the first-years progressed through their first term, Toby and October's rivalry grew icier. Tanya did not approve of Toby's behavior towards a fellow classmate, and blamed Isaac for enabling Toby's poor attitude. Isaac jumped to conclusions and accused Tanya for proving the exact point he'd made on the train: all their different houses would cause conflict, and that Tanya, being a Slytherin, couldn't bring herself to trust a Hufflepuff. They both apologized afterwards, but their friendship didn't last after that conflict. Leila and Isaac did not communicate as much as they used to, either. She fawned over Felix ever since they saw him in the library. She began attempts to become his protégé and learn combat spells from him. Then Isaac's last close friend, Toby, began fully immersing himself in potion textbooks in order to surpass October. The Hufflepuff spent much of his time alone, and during this period, he discovered what Quidditch was. Isaac missed playing Muggle sports; ever since he was dismissed from his baseball team due to his broken leg, he knew that he wouldn't be able to run as fast as he used to. Now, Isaac was eager to learn everything he could about Quidditch. He was inspired mainly due to the fact that players did not require legs to play, as they sat on brooms for the entirety of the game. Unfortunately, he no longer had many close friends to express his excitement to, but he quickly became acquainted with a roommate he was unfamiliar with, Tristen White, in the library. They began to spend more time and attend classes together, and Isaac was happy to have a new friend who was also in his house. They began to hear about a Gryffindor girl who had died in the Forbidden Forest the year prior from upperclassmen named Ricky Brown and Adalia Audrey. However, they refused to tell Isaac of all the details, leaving him to ponder and trying to figure it out on his own. One day, he visited the Hogwarts library and met Roz Claesson and Isla Kavindra Estrelle, only to be surprised by an older girl falling off a bookshelf. She revealed herself to be Valeria Chovnik, the girl who had apparently died in the forest. Isaac was extremely confused by her cheerful personality, asking if she was a ghost, and ended up leaving the library with Isla and Roz due to his overwhelming bewilderment. Valeria sent Engorgio'd Chocolate Frogs after them in the corridors while encouraging them to ride on the frogs' backs. This resulted in an adrenaline-filled, chaotic Chocolate Frog race that helped solidify Roz, Isaac, and Isla's friendship together.